A New Journey Begins: Part 2
by Mrs-N-Uzumaki
Summary: The sequel to part 1. With only Yondaime knowing what happened before, Naruto is living the new life with having no memory of his old, disaster will be aproaching the village soon. Will this new life turn out as good as he hoped or will it be worst?
1. Chapter 1: Baby troubles

AN: Sorry this took soooo long to arrive, I was trying to think about what to do in his early life till he becomes twelve. Therefore, each chapter goes on as he grows up.

I decided to make this because I really enjoy father-and-son moments. They're so cute. I think I should keep the names of his parents the same even though they're not the real names.

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

Disclaimer: Hmmm…nope, I don't seem to have a Japanese background

* * *

Chapter 1: Baby troubles

* * *

Loud crying was heard throughout the house in one silent night. Equal sounds of moaning were heard from a small distance of the loud crying. Groans filled out the bedroom as Arashi and Hitami whined about who gets up.

"Hitami, the baby," Arashi tiredly said.

"Arashi, your turn," his wife replied. Arashi didn't have a choice but to get to his feet, put on his slippers and robe and walk to Naruto's room.

He walked half asleep and entered the dark room. The crying got louder as he got closer.

"Shh, it's okay," Arashi said tiredly, "Daddy's got ya," He yawns as he picked up Naruto from the crib and started rocking him gently. The crying stopped and the little boy slept in his otousan's arms. Arashi slowly put him back in his crib and walked quietly out of the room. He gently sat back onto his bed taking off his slippers but didn't bother to take of his robe as he was too exhausted to do so. He softly laid his head on his pillow and sighed with relief. Next morning the alarm clock startled the fourth hokage out of his bed. _Kuso, I'm gonna be late,_ he thought to himself. He got dressed into his normal outfit with blue trousers, a Jounin jacket and a long white cloak with red flame patterns at the bottom which flew down to his knees.

"Ohayo, Hitami," He said,

"Morning," she replied back,

"Morning to you too, little fella," Yondaime walked over to Naruto who was being fed by his mother. Naruto smiled and sniggered waving his small hands in the air.

"Shouldn't you be getting to work already?" His wife said as she gave a small spoon of baby food in Naruto's mouth.

"OH! You're right, better be going," He grabbed a toast and walked over to Hitami giving her a small kiss on the cheek. He ruffled Naruto's here and said, "Be good to your mummy, Naruto." and walked out of the kitchen.

"Vacation?" Hitami said as she was standing in front of the hokage's desk.

"Yeah, why not?" Yondaime replied, "You deserve it," He smiled.

"But what about the baby?"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of everything," He stood in front of Hitami who was carrying Naruto in her arms, "Me and Naruto are gonna have a fun time together, aren't we Naruto?" A grin plastered across his face and he tickled his baby making his son giggle.

"I don't know about this…."

"Well then, I guess you don't want to go for a week in the new relaxing Spa house opening tomorrow,"

"I'll go get my things!" Hitami said without a glimpse.

Yondaime's wife stood outside the house holding her suitcase and Arashi holding Naruto.

"Okay, now remember, the emergency numbers are in the drawers in our bedroom, if Naruto gets hungry there's milk in the fridge oh and about changing-"

"Would you calm down?" Arashi interrupted, "What do you think is gonna happen here? Stop worrying we'll be fine," He gave her one last kiss before she left. A minute later, the only people left in the house were Arashi and his little baby.

"So little fella, what do you wanna do?" Arashi asked with a smile, Naruto just stared at him blankly. Of course Arashi wouldn't get a response, Naruto's still too young to talk. "Okay…park it is then."

After a nice sunny day at the park, it began to darken. Arashi walked down the street to reach his home carrying the sleeping baby in his arms. He walked into his house and yawned. He put down Naruto in his crib carefully not to wake him up.

_Please don't create a riot tonight, Naruto…_Yondaime thought, _I've got so much paperwork tomorrow…_

As much as Arashi hoped, Naruto still continued to wail throughout the night

Arashi sat in his office whining and complaining about the pile of the paperwork, which needs to be done today. Cries filled out the room as he was trying to calm Naruto down.

"Naruto, please tell daddy what's wrong," He whined. He tried feeding him, changing him, checking his temperature but nothing seemed to work. Both of them were stuck in the hokage tower for seven hours as Arashi was trying to figure out what's wrong with the baby while simultaneously do the paperwork.

Yondaime ignored the knocks coming from his door but a man consequently stepped in through, seeing that it's the third hokage.

"What is all this noise, Arashi?" Sarutobi began.

"I'm really sorry, but I can't calm him down," Arashi spoke.

"I need to talk to you about tomorrow's meeting," the third spoke, a little louder.

"WHAAAAAT?" Arashi responded, equally as loud,

"MEETING! TOMORROW!"

"SEATING? SORROW?"

"NO MEEEEEETING!"

"What meeting?" Arashi placed Naruto onto his chair and walked towards the retired hokage.

"The meeting with the Kazekage," the old man continued.

"What? That's tomorrow?" Arashi lifted his free hand and placed them onto the side of his head.

"Yes, and I was hoping to see if you have finished signing the papers for the meeting…"

As they continued their conversation, none of them seemed to realise that Naruto had crawled from the chair to the door and out of the office.

"Alright, alright," Arashi said, "I'll sign them now."

Sarutobi nodded and then spoke, "Is it me, or is it too quiet in here?"

Arashi turned rapidly to his chair and realised that his baby was gone. He started searching his office from top to bottom.

"WHERE DID HE GO?" he agonised.

Sarutobi sighed, "I'll do the paperwork for now. You search for your son."

Without a glimpse the Yondaime rushed out of the room. _He couldn't have gone that far…_He thought, _aw man, Hitami's gonna skin me alive if I don't find him soon!_

_C'mon where is he?_, Yondaime thought as he reached outside and started turning his head all over the place. _THERE! Found ya!_

He started running towards Naruto who was still crawling across the road and he stopped and realised a dashing cart was approaching Naruto in the middle of the road.

It was about an inch away before the Yondaime ran with incredible speed and grabbed Naruto before he was hit. He searched the baby for any sign of injuries and after he realized there was nothing wrong with him, he sighed with relief and hugged his son tightly.

"Are you trying to give daddy a heart attack?" Arashi laughed as Naruto giggled. "Now we're going back to the office and no running away, got it?" His son gave him a stare with his deep blue eyes.

Later that night the Yondaime opened the door to his home as he was carrying the sleeping baby on his right arm and papers on his left. He gave a loud yawn, _what a day_, he thought, _finally she's coming back tomorrow, I don't think I could've handled more of this babysitting stuff…how does she do it?_

He quietly put Naruto into his crib, but as soon as Arashi let go, the baby started crying again. Arashi sighed, "What is it now?" he rocked him gently, "Do you want to sleep on my bed tonight?" Naruto, with tears down his face, gave him a puppy-eye look.

Arashi rolled his eyes, "Okay, okay, you win already!" Naruto giggled.

Next morning it's still quiet in the house. The house door opened and Hitami stepped into her home. "I'm home," She called. She walked up the stairs, "Arashi?" She opened the door to her room and stared with a smile in here face. There she saw her husband sleeping by his side holding the sleeping Naruto in his arms.

_Would you look at that, _she thought, _it wouldn't get any more endearing than this!_

_

* * *

_

Doesn't get any sweeter than this :3

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the baby chapter and I'm still thinking about what to do next…I think I should movie his age to 4 years old now.

Please review and tell me whether it's worth continuing. (In my opinion, I don't think it's worth it at all ¬¬)

Many thnx,

Mrs-N-Uzumaki xxx


	2. Chapter 2: Academy's disaster!

Then he was four! Well, I made another small babysitting chapter, hope you like :)

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did Naruto Uzumaki would've been mine!

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 2: Academy's disaster!

---------------------------------------------

"I can't do it, I told you I'm going on a mission tomorrow," Said his wife,

"Well, I can't do it because of all this paperwork that has to be done," her husband replied,

"Then what are we gonna do?"

"What about my sensei?" he suggested,

"No! No way in hell am I gonna put my son in the hands of pervert!" she snapped,

"Hmmm…."

"I know, what about Kakashi?"

"Kakashi's on a mission," he replied,

"Itachi?"

"Ill,"

"Sarutobi?"

"On a meeting,"

"What about Sasuke and his mum?"

"They're busy too,"

Both parents were frustrated because they just could not find one babysitter for their four-year-old son. However, they both came to a sudden realization and spoke at the same time,

"Iruka!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't," Iruka spoke,

"Why not?" Asked the hokage,

"I got the Academy to teach,"

"Aw, please Iruka," Hitami begged holding Naruto on her arm,

"I wish I could, but I told you, I got the Academy to teach,"

"Please, please, pleeeease Iruka!" Hitami held Naruto out with her two hands, "How could you say no to this face,"

Naruto stared blankly at him with his big, adorably deep blue eyes as he was sucking his right thumb and holding a stuffed animal on his left.

Iruka sighed in defeat, "Alright fine,"

"Yes!" cheered the parents.

"Tomorrow morning then," said Yondaime,

"Tomorrow morning," Iruka repeated.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Next morning Iruka was walking to the academy holding a four-year-old in his arms.

"Alright Naruto, please stay out of trouble, I don't want you interrupting the class okay?"

Naruto giggled at him and then nodded. He opened the academy door and walked into his class. Everyone silenced as they saw their teacher holding a toddler. Iruka put him down on a spot so he could play with his toys.

"Who's that, Iruka-sensei?" One of his students asked,

"This is Naruto, son of the fourth hokage," Iruka replied, only to see everyone standing up from there seats and saying 'whooaaa'

"Can we see him Iruka sensei?" Another girl asked, "Kudasai,"

"Alright, but only for two minutes, we need to get along with the lesson," he replied. Iruka picked Naruto up and everyone gathered. The girls petted him, rubbed his cheeks and made mushy comments.

"He's so cute," one of the girls said,

"He looks like his father," one of the boys said,

"Okay, okay that's enough. Everyone back to your seats, you're smothering the poor kid!" Iruka began; the only replies he got were moans.

"Right, turn to page eleven…" Everyone got their things ready. Naruto made a little 'tea party' for him and his plushe toys. While Iruka was going on about chakra control, Naruto gave a laugh of joy while he was playing.

"Aww!" the girls went,

The boys rolled their eyes and said, "Girls,"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fourth hokage sat in his seat as he was doing his paperwork in silence.

He sighed; _well this is boring…_he thought, _the quicker I do this the quicker I get to see Naruto. _He smiled to himself.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Iruka stood writing on the board and the students copied. Naruto got bored now for he has been sitting in the same spot for two hours. He got up unnoticeable and walked towards the teacher's desk. Because he was small, he couldn't see anything above so he got on the chair and moved on top of the desk but accidentally spilled strong glue onto the chair. A boy looked up and saw Naruto walking all over the desk with his hands out like an aeroplane. Iruka looked back on his desk.

He grabbed the toddler, "No Naruto, just sit here," He took Naruto right back at the same spot,

"But I'm bored," Naruto replied,

"I'm sorry, but I can't do anything with you until the end of school,"

Naruto whined. Iruka walked back to his desk not noticing the glue on his chair and sat down. Everyone giggled.

_Okay…_Iruka thought. The bell rang for lunch and everyone got up including Iruka. But strangely, he found himself awkwardly stuck. Everyone else laughed aloud.

"Alright, who did this?!" Iruka snapped,

Everyone else laughed more but one spoke up, "It was Naruto, sensei,"

"Naruto?" Iruka turned around to see that the little kid was laughing himself.

------------------------------------------------------------

"No more pranks kid, got it?" Iruka said after he finally got himself up and changed his trousers.

Naruto giggled. It was still lunchtime and Iruka sat back onto his desk (with a new chair) and took out his lunchbox.

Naruto stared at him as he ate and ran his tongue over his lips. Iruka looked at him.

"Hungry?" Iruka asked and Naruto nodded. He walked over to the little boy and handed him some rice balls. Both smiled at each other.

Finally, the end of the school day arrived and everyone was. Naruto was seen standing next to Iruka outside the academy door. People from Iruka's class all waved at the little toddler.

"Bye Naruto," the girls and boys waved.

Naruto waved back and smiled, "Bye, bye,"

"Okay, so now you get my full attention," Iruka began, "Where do you wanna go?"

Naruto tapped his finger on to his chin a couple of times then called out, "Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!"

"Ramen it is then," Iruka smiled.

"YAY!" Naruto yelled with joy as he ran around with his arms in the air. Iruka laughed, _Kids!_ He thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally!" Arashi called out with delight, "Everything's done!"

He got up from his seat and stretched his arms out. _I can at last go check up and see how they're doing._

He walked around the streets and his eyes were searching for a small boy with an orange jacket. _Now, where did they go…?I hope everything's going well for Iruka._

His stomach growled, _well I haven't ate for hours now so I might as well stop for some ramen._ He walked to the Ichiraku restaurant and as he came in, he saw a little boy and a man sitting there already.

"So that's where you're hiding," the fourth began,

"Oh, hello sir," Iruka spoke,

"Daddy!" Naruto cheered. Arashi walked over to Naruto and picked him up,

"How's my little boy doing? Did he behave himself today?" he asked playfully. He turned to Iruka.

"Let's see..." Iruka began, thinking of the pranks Naruto pulled during classes and the trouble he caused in the corridors, it gave him a long headache, but then saw Naruto with a worried frown, Iruka sighed, "his behaviour was fine,"

Naruto put a cheerful smile back on. The fourth spoke, "That's great! Then I can call you to baby-sit most of the time!"

Iruka froze and then chuckled nervously, "Great…I'd love to baby-sit," and thought, _here we go again..._

_-_

_-_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Isn't Naruto the most adorable kid you have ever seen!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next includes more trouble from Naruto but more serious.

REVIEW KUDASAI!!!

Many thnx,

Mrs-N-Uzumaki


	3. Chapter 3: Feeling   unloved?

Naruto's a hyperactive 6 year-old now! Let's see what he has done this time…

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto blah…blah….blah

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 3: Feeling…unloved?

---------------------------------------------

"C'mon Daddy, wake up!" the hyperactive blonde was jumping on their parents' bed trying to keep them awake seven am in the morning.

"Naruto, why won't you go downstairs? Me and otousan will be there in a minute," Hitami yawned,

Naruto laughed and ran out of the room. The two adults sat upright yawning.

"I just don't get where he gets all that energy from," Arashi began,

"Your supposed to baby-sit him today remember," Hitami replied,

Yondaime just fell back into bed, "It's gonna be one long day…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sat on his chair eating breakfast waving his legs underneath the table.

"Naruto," His mother approached him, "Promise me you'll behave yourself today, your daddy has got lots of work today,"

"I will, Okaasan," Naruto smiled,

Arashi walked to the kitchen stretching his arms. He's been working overnight for two weeks now.

"Hurry up, Daddy, we're going to be late for work," he grinned as he was walking towards Arashi,

"Don't worry, we're not going to be late, Naruto. Let daddy eat his breakfast first," Arashi replied ruffling his son's hair.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Weeeeeeeeee! Broom! Broom!" Naruto ran down the corridors hands out holding a small aeroplane in his hand.

While the hokage was still stressing over the piles of work on his desk. Two chuunins walked along the corridors holding more piles of paperwork for the hokage. Naruto ran between the two chuunins laughing as he made aeroplane noises. The chuunins just stared at the boy.

"Sometimes I just feel sorry for the hokage," one of the chuunins said, the other nodded in agreement. They entered his office,

Arashi's eye brows twitched, "Great, more work," The chuunins put the pile of work on the floor, as there was no more room for the desk. "Thank you, you may go," He said,

"Yes sir," The two ninjas walked out and another person came in.

"How's it going?" the man asked,

"Oh it's going fantastically, every time I finish a pile of work, two more come in and to top it all of, I got my six year old son running up and down in the corridors like a headless chicken!" The fourth said sarcastically, _it's no wonder Sarutobi happily gave the job to me…_

"Why didn't you ask for a babysitter?"

"Because everyone else's busy,"

"You're son's very…spirited, I can tell you that,"

The fourth smiled, "There's nothing wrong with being free spirited and I'm definitely not saying I don't love my son anymore…"

Naruto ran towards the office but then stopped as he heard voices. He stopped hearing the words, "…I don't love my son anymore…"

The conversation was heard as Naruto stood ease dropping. The fourth continued,

"It's just that…I could use a small break from all this…" Naruto eyes started to water and ran out of the hokage tower sobbing,

"..So I can spend proper time with Naruto,"

"Well, I didn't say hokage was an easy job," Sarutobi said. Yondaime sighed as he continued.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm nearly done,_ the fourth thought, _just a bit more, but I need a quick lunch break._

He took his lunch, which was given to him by his wife. _Better call Naruto, he's probably hungry too from running all over the place._

The fourth stepped out of his office and called out,

"C'mon Naruto, lunch time,"

No response.

Arashi started getting curious, "Naruto you can come out now, hide and seek is over…I give up…"

Still no response.

"Naruto?" Arashi said called one last time, _where did he get to?_

The two chuunins walked through the corridors. Arashi spotted them and asked,

"You two," He began, "Have you seen my son?"

"Sorry sir, I haven't heard from him for twenty minutes now," one replied,

"Twenty minutes?" The fourth started running up and down the tower calling his son's name.

He called for ANBUs to start searching for him. Arashi got worried by the second. Thoughts overcrowded his head, bad thoughts, thinking what could've have happened to Naruto. He searched all over the place and soon, very soon, he was starting to lose some hope. _What am I going to tell Hitami?_ He thought, _she won't talk to me for a long time. Kuso, the sun's setting…very soon it's going to get dark. What am I gonna do? What if he's in danger? Naruto, where are you???_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the forest, hiding in the bushes sat a cheerless child who thought he wasn't loved by his own father. Naruto sat with small tears running down his cheeks. _He doesn't want me anymore; I guess it's good if I say out of the way. _His head began to fill with lonely thoughts. _Why does it feel like I had this feeling before? Why does it feel like I've been so lonely all my life? It hurts so much…_

He sat there thinking until he heard a faint voice. He got up and heard it again; it was a little clearer this time. 'Naruto' that's what he was sure he heard. Before he could take another step, a hand abruptly covered his mouth and he was shot back into the bushes.

Naruto opened his eyes to see what just happened and what he saw, he didn't like it at all. He was suddenly was thrown onto the floor. Four ninjas surrounded him with evil smiles.

"Well, well, well," One of the four began, "If it isn't the hokage's _precious_ little boy,"

Naruto sat shaking; he didn't know what they wanted and what to do.

"What should we do with him?" the second glared,

"How about we rip him to pieces?" the third said,

"Or strangle him to death," the last spoke.

Naruto froze thinking why, why did they want to do this to him, what did he ever do to them? "What do you want with me?" Naruto spoke shakily,

"What do we want from you?" the second began, "I'll tell you want we want…" he gave a cold glare at the boy before he spoke again, "Revenge!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I can't go back_, the fourth thought_, not until I find him, I can't bear to see her face if I told her he's missing. I know he's here somewhere…Gotta find him…and quick!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Revenge?" the fearful Naruto repeated,

"Yeah," the fourth ninja said, "We're going to show you what it's like...to have freedom taking away from you that easily,"

"We're going to show you how it feels to be beaten one by one and have your goal taken away from you," the third one continued,

"All you wanted was power, by that you needed to make _necessary_ sacrifices, but no…you had to be stopped by the_ great hero_ of konoha," said the first.

Naruto's heart started thumping, he was going to be killed, he was sure of it.

"I know," the second said and everyone turned to look at him, "How about we make the fourth suffer," everyone gave themselves cocky smiles, "Why won't we kill his own child in front of his eyes," Everyone thought for a second,

"I like it," the third said and grabbed the little boy, using his left arm to hold from Naruto's left arm across to his right. Holding him up from the ground. He clutched a kunai on his right hand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arashi got more worried now that his tears threatened to fall. He bit his lip and held a grip. _Calm down, I know he's NOT dead, he's still out there somewhere._

Two ANBUs appeared in front of Yondaime.

"Well?" Arashi eagerly said,

"Sorry sir, no luck," the first spoke,

"Maybe we could try tomorrow," the second suggested,

"No," the fourth snapped, "For all we know he could be dead by then. Keep searching,"

The two sighed but very quietly so Yondaime wouldn't here and jumped up to start looking once again. Before Arashi could take another step, a kunai was suddenly thrown towards him. As expected from the 'Konoha's yellow flash' he dodged it immediately. Instead, it hit the tree beside him, but then he noticed a note tide around the kunai.

Arashi opened the note and read it with widened eyes. He immediately dropped the note and ran.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto started breathing heavily as he was being held and hidden in the bushes. One held him and another was beside him. The two other ninjas were hiding elsewhere preparing an attack.

Naruto started to shiver, _this wouldn't have happened if I didn't run away in the first place, no one's even looking for me, _Naruto thought in grief. Naruto stopped as he heard someone approaching. He stared at a man now standing in the middle with a white cloak with a red flame pattern at the bottom. _Daddy? What is he doing here?_

The man beside Naruto jumped up and was standing now in front of the fourth hokage. The ninja spoke, "Long time no see, hokage_-sama_,"

"Where is he?" the fourth automatically spoke,

"Where's who? I don't know what you mean," sarcastically spoke the ninja. The two other ninjas who were hiding immediately jumped out and attempt to attack Arashi. But were defeated in an instant as the hokage was too fast for them.

"Where's my son?" Arashi said once again. Only to see the man that was facing him was now approaching him with a killer instinct. However, Arashi disappeared out of thin air and ended up attacking from behind. A total of three criminal-nins were now lying unconscious on the forest floor.

The last guy who's hiding now jumped out and faced the hokage himself a couple of feet away.

"You take one step," the ninja said, "And I will kill him immediately," he threatened as he held a kunai on Naruto's neck.

The fourth face turned from an angry glare to an anxious worried look. He tried to take a small step but was stopped as the ninja continued to say, "I mean it!" and held the kunai closer to Naruto's neck.

Naruto, tears running down his cheeks, was being held at his own will watching his father standing there with a sorrowed look.

It was utter silence until the ninja spoke, "Remember us? The ones you put in prison for the last five years and took the freedom we had,"

The fourth froze as he was trying to remember, "The ones who nearly killed nearly ten innocent people?!"

"Sacrifices were necessary. We had to do it in order to get enough power,"

"I'll tell you what's not necessary, power and greed. You don't need that stuff to make a livin-"

"SHUTUP! Power is everything in life. You took away what's important to us and now…we're going to repay you and take what's precious to you," He lifted his arm closer to Naruto's neck for Naruto to try to grab the ninja's hand out of the way.

"And to show I'm serious…" the ninja clutched the kunai in his right hand and scratched Naruto's cheek making blood drip down his face. Naruto cried out in pain.

The fourth stood there frightened, "YAMERO!"

"What?" he replied sarcastically, "Don't like what you're seeing?...Then you're gonna hate for what I'm about to do,"

The fourth's eyes widened as he saw the person's kunai in his hand being held up about to strike it into the boy's heart. Arashi yelled, "NO! DON'T HURT HIM!"

The guy stopped and gave a cocky smile, "Take a last look at your father boy!"

Yondaime's heart was now thumping hard as he was about to see what's beloved to him taken away…so easily.

An inch before the guy stabbed the child, he froze. Then fell with his back facing the floor. Arashi noticed an ANBU standing behind the ninja. Naruto didn't have to be told what to do. He just threw out the arm around him and saw his father approaching him.

Naruto ran towards his father and Yondaime held him tight in his arms, tears that threaten to fall on both the blonde's faces.

"Are you okay?" Arashi eagerly asked checking for major injuries.

The boy weakly nodded, "You do care?"

Yondaime looked at him with a mix of sad and stunned expression, "Of course I care," he said running his hand through Naruto's cheek, "Why would you say such a thing?"

"I'm sorry I ran away," Naruto said hugging his dad, "I thought you didn't want me anymore," More tears ran down his cheeks.

His father's eyes widened, "Where did you even get that idea?"

"I-" Naruto choke on his tears, "I heard you say in your office you don't love me anymore,"

"I would never say that, do you understand?"

Naruto nodded breathing heavily. More ANBUs arrived and they took the criminals back to their prison cells.

"C'mon Naruto, lets go home. Your mother is worrying sick about you," Arashi said.

As Yondaime held his son walking through the streets, Naruto had a warm feeling in his heart as he fell asleep on his father's shoulders…it felt great to be loved!

-

-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY! I finally got this long chapter over with just for you guys so plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz review for me (gives the puppy-eyed face).

I worked so hard on it till 11:30 at night!

I will be looking forward to hearing from you guys,

Arigatou-gozaimas,

Mrs-N-Uzumaki xxx --- p.s if there are any mistakes, please let me know coz I'm too tired right now to read it myself...


	4. Chapter 4: Academy and nightmares

Thanks for everyone who reviewed, I luv ya all!

So let's get on with the story.

Note: Naruto is seven here and he starting the academy today. He is also friends with Sasuke.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…yet (lol jk!)

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 4: Academy and nightmares

----------------------------------------------

Naruto ran through the corridors of his home with a bag behind his back and a wide grin across his face. He didn't watch where he was going so he accidentally bumped into his mum.

"Morning Naruto, excited about your first day?" she asked,

"Uh-huh," he grinned

"That's good to here," she smiled back ruffling his hair, "just wait for your father to get ready and we can all go,"

"Daddy's always slow in the mornings," Naruto whinged,

"You would be if you had to do his job," she laughed. Naruto put back a smile on his face and ran towards the kitchen where he saw his dad yawning, eating some toast and holding coffee. Naruto sat opposite facing his father.

"Ohayo tou-san," Naruto began, waving his feet under the table,

"G'morning Naruto, ready for your first day?" Arashi replied,

"You bet! I can't wait to use weapons and jutsus and learn the hand seals and become a great ninja, just like my otousan,"

Yondaime smiled at his determination. Because he's the hokage, he's always praised by how a great fighter he is, but to get praised by his son means more to him than anyone else. He put his cup in the sink and walked to Naruto, "Okay lets go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three stood outside the Academy. Hitami knelt to her son's height and checked for his tidiness.

"Got everything you need in your bag?" she asked,

"Yeh," he replied,

"What's with the face, kiddo?" his father asked, "I thought you were excited about this day,"

"I am but…" Naruto took a deep breathe, "What if I screw up? Or What if I get laughed at or-"

"Hey, hey calm down," His father knelt facing his seven-year-old son, "It's okay to be nervous on your first day. But don't get your nerve the better of you,"

"Yeah, I'm certain you'll do great," his mother smiled,

"You really think so?" Naruto faced up to his parents,

"Definitely," his father replied,

"Are you gonna come to pick me up after school tou-san?"

"I don't know…"

"Please, I know kaasan's gonna be there,"

Arashi sighed, "I'll try," Naruto's smile lit back to his face and hugged his dad. His mum gave him a light kiss on his cheek before he goes off to class.

"Have a great day," His mother called to him.

Naruto stepped into the building and started searching for the right room. He looked up and saw Sasuke going the same way.

"Sasuke," Naruto called,

Sasuke turned around and saw his blond friend approaching him, "Hey Naruto, you nervous?"

"A little, you?"

"Me too,"

There was a small pause until Naruto spoke again, "What room are you in?"

"Room…301," Sasuke replied,

"Really? Me too," Naruto grinned,

"That's great, we're in the same class," Sasuke smiled.

They kept walking from door to door until they reached to one that says 'room 301'. They stepped inside and saw others. It was noisy and everyone was talking.

"I know I've seen this room before…" Naruto said to Sasuke,

"Really? I never actually been in the academy until today," Sasuke replied. A teacher stepped into the room.

"Alright, alright settle down," the teacher began,

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto said shocked,

"Naruto?" Iruka said in return

"That's so awesome, you're gonna be my teacher!"

Iruka froze and said, "Great…"

Naruto and Sasuke sat next to each other. Sasuke spoke, "You know him?"

"Yeah, now I remember this room. Iruka had to baby-sit me one time but he also had the academy to teach. So he took me with him," Naruto replied, "I don't remember much, but I do remember having lots of fun,"

"Everyone take you seats," Iruka said and everyone did so, "Firstly I'd like to welcome you to the academy and I hope you will do well in the future…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang and it was the end of the day. Naruto and Sasuke sat waiting for their family to pick them.

"It wasn't that bad actually," Naruto spoke,

"You said it," Sasuke replied,

"Do you get any of that chakra stuff Iruka was talking about?"

"Sort of. I'm going to ask my brother tonight to explain it for me,"

"I didn't get it. I'm going to ask my dad,"

Yondaime walked to the academy to pick up his son. He saw him sat beside Sasuke.

"Naruto," Arashi called out,

"There's my dad," Naruto said,

"There's ni-san," Sasuke said smiling and pointing to Itachi,

"Guess I'll see ya tomorrow," Naruto waved,

"You bet," Sasuke said waving back. They both ran up to their family members.

"How was your first day?" Arashi asked,

"It was great! Iruka-sensei's my teacher and Sasuke is in the same class as me,"

"Glad to hear it," He father said picking his son up,

Naruto's smile faded as he realized something missing, "Where's mum?"

"She got an urgent mission, so she won't be back until about a week,"

"Oh okay,"

"Hey, cheer up kiddo, a week isn't that long. Tell you what, how about I treat you for some ramen?"

"Really? YAY!" Naruto grinned. The fourth laughed and gave his son a piggyback all the way to Ichiraku's.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Go away…Monster… SHINNE!_

_I just don't understand…why?_

He keeps asking himself_, Why do they hate me?_

_They hate you because you ARE the nine-tailed fox!_

Naruto shot upright on his bed panting heavily. He looked at his clock; it was three am in the morning.

He rubbed his eyes before going back to sleep, _that dream_, he thought, _not again…_

-

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't kill me if you hated this chapter! It's gonna get darker in the story soon.

Gah! It's only four chapters, I need to make more and end it so I can get on with my other ones.

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and PLEASE review! If I don't get enough then it's pointless for me to continue. I know you're out there (gives a suspicious look) you can run but you can't hide, so you must review MUWAHAHA!!!

Mrs-N-Uzumaki xxx ---again if there are any mistakes please let me know.


	5. Chapter 5: The 'secret organization'

Yay! A new chappy is up! I remember checking my reviews and one asked about Itachi, so I wrote a chapter about him. I researched about the age saying how old Sasuke was when the tragedy happened and it says he was seven when Itachi was thirteen and was asked to join Akatsuki. Let's see if the Akatsuki get the chance to ask while Yondy is still hokage…

Note: Now the chapter takes place a couple of months after Naruto starting the academy. Also I do not know who actually asked Itachi to join so I'm going to make it up.

READ: This chapter has spoilers of the Akatsuki leader, read at your own risk.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

Disclaimer: lets see…I'm not a guy, I'm not Japanese & I suck at drawing so therefore I must not own Naruto!

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 5: The 'Secret organization'

----------------------------------------------------------

"Have a nice day, Naruto," Hitami waved at her son.

Naruto waved back and stepped inside the building followed by his best friend Sasuke. Naruto, having to be disturbed by the same dream he had nearly every night ever since he could remember, sat down and started thinking.

_What could it mean? Is it important? Is it just me having these nightmares about some kind of…fox?_

"Naruto?" Sasuke spoke as Naruto snapped back to reality, "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm just…trying to remember…the um…hand seals Iruka was teaching us yesterday,"

"Don't worry about those, you'll get used to them," He smiled, "Oh by the way, are you still coming over after school?"

"Looking forward to it," Naruto replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A knock on the door was heard. The guy sitting by the desk called for them to come in.

"Hokage-sama," The person entered the office, "I've received a report from the legendary sannin, Jiraiya," He handed a scroll to Yondaime.

Arashi started reading it from top to bottom. His expression turned more serious. He rolled the scroll back and spoke to the chuunin in from of him.

"Thank you. You may go,"

The chuunin bowed and left the room, leaving the fourth to think about what he had just read.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Our target is near,"

"Lets just hope we do it and get out without getting caught,"

Two ninjas stood on top of a cliff looking down at konoha. Both were wearing black cloaks with red clouds on it and hats with strips of plastic hanging down to cover their identities. One was male, had brownish-red hair and blue eyes. The other was female and had blue hair with a white flower on top.

"Are you ready, Konan?" asked the male,

"Lets go,"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Sasuke raced through the streets to reach the Uchiha district. Both full of energy and ready to practise throwing shurikans.

"I'm gonna beat ya!" Naruto said panting,

"You wish!" Sasuke said catching up.

They both ran same speed and laughed with glee. Until Naruto accidentally bumped into something on the way.

"Oof!" he fell to the ground, "Oh Gomen," Sasuke stopped running and went back to help Naruto up. They stared at the two that he bumped in to.

The two strangers stared at the little boys. Naruto spoke, "I-I like your cloaks!" he smiled,

"Hn," Was all one of the strangers spoke. Judging from the tone of voice, the boys realized it was male.

"Just watch where you're going next time, kid," the other spoke and this time, it was a female. Her tone of voice was more series.

"He said he was sorry," Sasuke spoke up, both strangers turned round facing them once again,

Sasuke's expression turned from an angry glare to a nervous look. But then the strangers turned to face the other way and walked off. Naruto and Sasuke stared as they saw the strangers disappeared.

"Funny," Naruto began, "I don't remember seeing those two in the village before,"

"Must be new," Sasuke replied,

"I wonder why they keep those hats over their faces,"

"Bet they're ugly looking!" Sasuke laughed,

"Yeah!" Naruto laughed along.

Both of them decided to walk this time until they reached Sasuke's house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yondaime sat in his seat thinking about the report he received earlier on, telling him about a 'secret organization' planning on something big. The scroll mentioned that they are still searching for new members until they have enough for their goal.

_I wonder what their goal is._ Yondaime thought, _searching for members huh? I wonder if they're going to try this village…I need to keep an eye on things from now on._

Just now, an ANBU came into the room. "Sir," he began, "I've got reports about two strangers walking around the village wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them,"

"Black cloak with red clouds?" Arashi repeated. His eyes suddenly widened, _it's them…they're here._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You need to aim!"

"I'm trying as hard as I can!" Naruto replied trying to target his shurikan.

"Here, let me show you," Sasuke took a step forward and aimed at the target. He threw his weapon and it hit just on the upper red circle on the round target.

"Where's your bother? He's good at this, maybe he could give me some pointers," Naruto asked.

"Fine. Let's find him," Sasuke replied. They went back into the house only to see that two ANBUs were talking to Sasuke's parents.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked. The two ANBUs nodded at the parents and left.

"Don't worry about it, you just keep practising your throwing," His mother responded.

"Where's nii-san?"

"He'll be back soon; he's just going to pick up a few things for me,"

Naruto and Sasuke nodded and went outside the door. They both peeked through the door to listen to Sasuke's parents.

"Intruders huh?" his father said,

"That's strange, I went all over the village today but I didn't see anyone wearing black cloaks with red clouds," the mother replied,

Naruto and Sasuke stopped and realized who they were talking about. The two strangers they met in the streets an hour ago.

"You heard what they said," His father continued, "If we see them, we must report to the hokage,"

Sasuke's mum nodded and went back to cooking; his father went through the other room.

"Report to the hokage?" Sasuke began,

"You heard what they said, they're intruders. Maybe I should tell dad about what happened," Naruto said,

"I guess, let's go,"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was setting in the konoha village and everyone was ready to close their shops. The two strangers were standing on top of a roof keep searching their eyes on the new member they're looking for. They saw two boys running down a street. One with blonde hair and the other had an Uchiha symbol at the back of his shirt. The two realized those were the same boys they met on the streets earlier on. Both of them stared at the running boys.

"Wonder what they're up to?" asked the male,

"They're academy students; they're not on a secret mission, Pein," replied Konan,

"But that Uchiha kid could lead us to our target,"

"What about the blonde kid?"

"We have no use for him," Pein stared at the little blonde, "Kill him,"

-

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No Naruto-chan! don't kill the cutie!!!!! Anywayz Sorry, I just had to end it there. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Takes out kunai) OR YOU DIE!!!!!

Mrs-N-Uzumaki xxx - tell me if there are errors in this chap. kudasai


	6. NOTE

**AN: **

I'm noting to say that if i take so long to update, i'm really sorry coz school holidays are over and i'm starting year 10 (sobs) i'm gonna be sooooo busy with schoolwork T.T i don't really want to continue with this story but since you asked me to finish it i might aswell (shouldn't wanna let my fans down should i XD) Furthurmore, i'm still trying to think of what i will be writing next (i'm so emtpy headed these days T.T) so i hope i'll come up with something soon. Thank you for everyone who reviewed and i would like to thank **CrimsonCat101** for the support she provided me :D so meanwhile hopefully i will get more reviews...


	7. Chapter 6: Old rivals

Leaving all the readers wonder about lil Naru-Chan, I know you have been waiting for this chappy :P

Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…sadly T.T

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 6: Old rivals

---------------------------------------------

It got darker in the village and everyone was on a lookout for the outsiders. The Yondaime finished his paperwork for the day and left his office. He began searching himself for the strangers.

He then got a bad feeling shiver down his spine. Arashi didn't like it at all, he felt a gustily wind coming from the opposite direction.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stopped and felt bad air rush through his spine. He didn't know what it was and why he got it.

"Sasuke," Naruto began, "What's the matter, why did you stop?"

"I...thought I just…felt…" Sasuke didn't know how to describe it,

"We can't waste time, it's getting darker already and I should have been home a while ago,"

"Right," before Sasuke ran again, he turned round and swore he thought he saw something move. But then began to think it was just his imagination.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean he didn't arrive?!" Arashi panicked,

"I thought he was with you," His wife worriedly said,

"Itachi was suppose to bring him back,"

"Where is he now?"

"He should be with Sasuke. I'll go get him," Arashi rushed out of the and left to the Uchiha compound.

_With those intruders out there, who knows what could happen,_ Yondaime thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young boys were continuing to run to find the hokage. But the more they ran the darker the street got.

"Why is it getting darker? We were only running for two minutes," Naruto wondered,

"…Maybe we-Oof!" Sasuke was stopped when a tree branch tripped him over,

"Huh?" Naruto walked over to help Sasuke up, "How did we end up in the forest?"

"I don't know," Sasuke replied,

"Just a moment ago we were standing in the middle of the street,"

Sasuke looked around as he widened his eyes, "What street?"

They both looked at their surroundings, all they saw was trees, the ground filled with grass, and nothing else was seen.

"What's going on? Where are we?" Naruto panicked,

"You're in my trap…" A voice was heard somewhere that the seven-year-olds couldn't locate.

"Wh-who are you?" Sasuke asked shakily,

"That's needless to know right now," the voice replied,

"What did you do with the konoha streets?" Naruto asked,

No answer.

"Hello?"

"Naruto," Sasuke spoke, "I think we're in a…what do they call it again?...a genjutsu,"

"Genjutsu?" Naruto responded,

"Yeah, we're in an illusion,"

"But how do we get out?"

"I don't know, Iruka-sensei didn't teach us that yet,"

"What are we going to do?" Naruto asked,

Sasuke, with an anxious look, answered, "…I don't know…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yondaime came into Sasuke's home and wondered if Naruto was there too.

"You mean he's not here?!" Arashi began,

"Sasuke's gone too," Mikoto said,

"Where are they?" Yondaime asked,

"We don't know," Fugaku replied,

"We need to start searching for them immediately; I'll get the ANBUs," Arashi said as he got up,

"I'll help too," Itachi spoke.

The fourth hokage, Fugaku, Itachi and ANBUs began their search. Each of them split up and went different directions. Arashi tried not to panic but the thought of seeing the two little boys getting hurt just made him even more desperate.

_If those outsiders dare lay their hands on them, I swear I'll make them regret it,_ Yondaime turned his head to the side, for a minute he thought he saw something move. He took out a kunai and kept moving. He knows he _felt_ something move.

"Who's there," Yondaime yelled, "Show yourself!" Yondaime saw a dark shadow by the side of the path.

"It's been a long time, Arashi," A voice came out and then a person appeared sooner in front of the fourth hokage.

Yondaime's eyes widened as he saw a guy with spiky brownish hair and piercings in his face. He wore a cloak, which appeared to be black with red clouds on it.

"….It can't be…" Yondaime began, "…_Pein_…?"

-

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HAH! How's that for a cliff hanger!!!

Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! it was short (bows for forgiveness), I'm so clueless to what I'm gonna do next T.T I'm stuuuuck!! Well I'll come up with something eventually….I hope…Gah! i made this chapter rubbish . and i need to think of something good...

Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll be updating as soon as I can.

Sayonara and DON'T FOGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!

Many thnx,

Mrs-N-Uzumaki xxx


	8. Chapter 7: Pein’s Reunion

Wow! I really left everyone to wonder what relationship this Pein guy had with Yondaime xD well don't hate it please cause I spent quite some time coming up with this.

Anyway I hope you enjoy it!

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't sue!

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 7: Pein's Reunion

----------------------------------------------

There was no way out. They both knew it. It was useless to run to find their way through this situation. They were stuck until someone finds them.

"It's useless," Naruto fell onto his knees, "We're never gonna get out,"

Sasuke was too stressed to say anything. He bent down to hold his knees to catch his breathe.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US?!" Naruto yelled,

The only response he got was the wind brushing through his hair, making him shiver from his sweat.

"I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!" he yelled again, he took a couple of breathes before speaking again, "Why won't you answer?" Naruto's voice was quieter now with small tears watering his eyes.

Sasuke stood still facing the floor; he couldn't do anything right now. All he could do was stand and stare. His body was feeling cold. His hands were shaking heavily and he felt weak.

"Sasuke," Naruto spoke, Sasuke looked up, "Don't worry, we will get out. No matter what it takes!"

Sasuke watched in amazement as Naruto continued to speak, "We should never give up! Father told me no matter what problem you have, there's always a solution and we should never give up to find that solution," Naruto's fists gotten tighter as Sasuke stared in awe at his best friend.

He was right, if they want get out, they have to keep trying. Sasuke smiled with determination, "Let's do it!"

Naruto smiled back and they kept running from tree to tree. Sasuke knew he spotted something. He stopped and stared at the shadow coming towards them.

The figure revealed itself to show a woman with blue hair and a white flower on top. She wore the black cloak with red clouds.

"…That cloak…" Sasuke spoke,

"You're the lady we bumped into," Naruto said,

Said person walked slowly towards the shaking and tired boys. An emotionless expression covered her face. Before Naruto and Sasuke could do anything, she quickly appeared behind Sasuke and grabbed him.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled as he saw his best friend disappearing in a black shadow.

"Naruto!" Was all he heard before Sasuke was gone.

_What am I gonna do? _Naruto panicked in thought, _what's gonna happen to Sasuke? I'm so scared right now I can't move. What if I don't get out? What if - what if she gets me too?_

He started hearing noises and dark red eyes surrounded him. He shivered and stood still. _I miss my parents so much. _

He tried to take a step but he couldn't, _Move! _He kept telling himself, _Move! _Something shot out of bushes and he knew if he just stood there…he _will_ die. _MOVE!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It…can't be…" Yondaime stood there frozen to see someone…someone he knew _years_ ago,

"Long time, no see, Arashi," the other replied,

"How could you?!" Yondaime glared angrily at him, "How could you show your face here again?!"

Pein stood facing the fourth hokage with no words coming out of his mouth.

"After all these years! What do you want?!"

Pein responded with a simple, 'Humph'

"ANSWER ME! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

"I've got no business with you as of yet," Pein began, "So I'll save time and spare your life,"

Yondaime's eyes widened and then turned his expression into a glare, "Spare my…? You were kicked out of this village and I thought I warned you to never step foot in it!"

Pein stood there carelessly without a word as the fourth continued.

"How dare you show yourself here again?!"

"I've got my reasons, so don't get in my way," Pein replied coldly,

"I may not know what you're full aim is, but I do know you need strong members in your group. So tell me Pein, who are you after?"

"That is none of your concern,"

"What concerns me is…" Yondaime began, "Why…why you did it…why you betrayed us all,"

"I told you before…" Pein replied, "I live to seek power,"

Yondaime stared at the Dark figure standing in front of him, his eyes aren't filled with anger and hatred, instead they're filled with depression and sorrow.

Yondaime spoke, "We…we were great friends. How could you drop all that…just for power?"

Pein continued to stare and Arashi went on.

"You were the closest friend I had, we were like brothers, I just don't understand why you would give up all that…just for the sake of power…"

_Flashback_

"I win!"

"No fair you cheated!" Arashi pouted at the person standing next to him,

"I didn't cheat, you're just too slow!" his friend replied back,

"I'm not slow Pein; I'm just tired that's all…"

"Maybe you should practise more,"

"I do practise…a lot!"

"Whatever…"

Both seven-year-olds took some breathes from all that running before they stood up again.

"So wanna grab some ramen?" Arashi offered,

"Sure!" Pein replied.

Arashi arrived home and went to the basement. _I'll show him who's slow! _The future kage walked to a box, blew off the dust and opened it.

_This time…_Arashi took a pair of leg weights out of the box, _I'll wear as triple weights than before! _

He put the heavy weights on his ankles and tried to take a step, _Whoa! These are so heavy I could barely move my legs…but I can't give up now, not ever! I will beat Pein…_he took his first step, or at least he tried to…_no matter what!_

_End flashback_

"But now, I know it was a mistake…" Yondaime spoke, "You were so happy I saw it, but you just wanted more, the mistake…was trusting you,"

"Friends, Family and happiness. No one needs those to become strong; you lack hatred, that is why you are weaker," Pein emotionlessly spoke,

"You've changed…"

"No. I've always been the same; you just didn't see it,"

Yondaime glared. Then there was a loud 'thump' coming from further away.

"Well," Pein began, "It looks like Konan is nearly done,"

Yondaime didn't pay attention to Pein, instead he remembered something he read from the report he was given by his former sensei, Jiraiya, "You're after Uchiha Itachi, aren't you?"

"Well now, you're a clever one,"

"He will never accept it; you're wasting your time,"

Pein ignored him and turned the other way. "Instead of wasting your time talking to me, you should've of been somewhere else otherwise…you never know who you will happen to see, lying on the ground,"

Yondaime widened his eyes in confusion. Pein continued, "What are you waiting for? Wasn't there someone you were searching for?"

Arashi quickly realized what Pein meant, "You wouldn't," he said,

"Better hurry, Konan is finishing her job,"

Arashi quickly appeared beside Pein, "Be warned," He began, "Next time I see you…I'll be sure to kill you!" he growled and quickly left to save his son.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The little boy breathed heavily trying to dodge anything coming his way. Everything suddenly started to differ. The trees vanished and he could see the houses around him. He was never happy to see konoha before in his life. Naruto now knew the illusion disappeared, but what was she planning next? Where is she gonna strike from?

Before Naruto could think, Konan approached him with a long kunai readied to strike his heart. Naruto had only a few seconds to breathe in to what's happening. He closed his eyes…and the next thing he knew…he felt blood liquid riding down his cheek…

-

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, now that was dramatic! I hope you guys liked this chapter and I did spend a lot of time creating the events, please don't hate it (gives the puppy-dog look)

Anyway, I feel so tired right now, as I've been writing this chapter at night and finally finished it and I finished my homework too (Yay!) so that's good news! But sadly MORE homework keeps coming in and out lately and its only like the first week T.T I'm sorry to say that this fanfic is going to take longer than expected...

REVIEW KUDASAI!! Or I'll hire Pein to stalk you home!!!

Many thnx,

Mrs-N-Uzumaki xxx


	9. Chapter 8: Approaching troubles

Hey everyone :D sorry this took long, like I said I had too much homework earlier. Anyway, I read the latest manga chapter and decided to change the story a little (not that you would've known what was gonna happen anyway!) so I decided to have the Akatsuki a main part of the story.

I haven't put it together yet but hopefully it'll come to me while I write it :P

Anyway, lets get along with the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

Disclaimer: Don't won Naruto…or the characters…or the plot lines, but I do own this fanfiction

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 8: Approaching troubles

---------------------------------------------------------

"PUT ME DOWN, PUT ME DOWN!" Sasuke cried in desperation,

"Listen to me," Konan began, "You will lead me to your brother and I'll spare you're life,"

"But I don't know where he is," Sasuke cried out,

"I'm not going to repeat myself," She took out a kunai and held it next to Sasuke's neck, "You take me to your brother, you don't tell anything about us and I'll let you go,"

"But I don't know…." The little boy had tears running down his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke!"

"Where are you?!"

Fugaku and Itachi yelled as they were running down the dark street. ANBUs were now surrounding the street to find two missing seven-year-olds. They all searched from house to house, from tree to tree and the only trail they received was a small cloth that belonged to Sasuke's shirt.

The thought came across the ANBUs heads. They began to believe either they are not in this village anymore or that they're presumed dead.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sat breathing heavily after he opened his eyes thinking why he wasn't shivering in pain. He panted heavily realizing someone already took the blow for him.

Naruto's eyes began to water heavily and tears strolled down his face.

"D-dad?!" Naruto tried to speak but choked on his words,

"Ar-are you alright?" His father voice was so quiet but still was able to be heard,

Konan kept a straight face and pulled out the long kunai out of Yondaime's chest.

Arashi bit his lip as he cried in pain causing him to collapse onto his knees. Blood travelled down his hand as he was trying to prevent from losing anymore of it.

"Dad…" Naruto wept facing his father,

"Naruto…" Arashi began, "Run, quickly…"

"No!" Naruto sobbed, "I don't want you to die!"

"Don't worry about me," Yondaime gave a small weak smile to calm down his trembling son, "Everything will be alright, just go,"

Naruto shook his head, "I don't wanna leave you,"

"GO! I can't forgive myself if anything happened to you," Yondaime's eyes started to water.

Naruto, still tears running down his face, gave his father a hug and said, "Promise me you won't die,"

Arashi's eyes saddened but then responded, "Don't worry, I promise,"

With that sentence said, Naruto quickly run off to get help.

"Oh please!," Konan began, " _'I promise' _look at you, you can scarcely stand up straight, you think you're able to keep yourself alive?"

"I said I promised," Arashi said with a stern voice, "I _never_ go back on my word!"

Konan gave a cocky snigger, "Not till I'm done with you…."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hold on_, Naruto ran down the streets desperately trying to find any ANBUs, _where are they when you need them! _He thought_, hang in there dad…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So this is the 'Konoha's yellow flash'," Konan said facing the hokage,

Yondaime stood there thinking of a way to get out.

"I could wait for the poison to spread and watch you helplessly collapse or…I could just finish you off now!"

The fourth didn't need to get anymore angrier than now, she tried to _hurt_ his son and that was all the rage he could take. He prepared himself to knock her down and pay for what she was going to do.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The _real_ Konan was hiding in the bushes with her arms threateningly rapped around Sasuke's neck. Her body suddenly felt an unpleasant sense. _My clone…_she thought …_Damn that yellow flash!_

She looked at Sasuke, _this boy is useless, but if I let him go then trouble will start approaching us, _She looked at the kunai in her hand,_ I need to kill him now._

"Konan," She turned around to see her partner waiting, "have you found _him _yet?"

"No. This boy doesn't know anything. But our real problem is that, the fourth found us out and he just dispersed my clone,"

"Arashi is not an easy opponent. As powerful your clones may be to others, but they are powerless against the Yondaime,"

"I guess I'll have to stall him before he finds us,"

"No, you stay here and make sure you _exterminate_ this boy so that any information he carries will not unfold. I'll deal with Arashi,"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A clone?_ Yondaime stood with a stern look, _then where's the real one?_ His eyes cautiously watched his surroundings; _I don't sense anyone else's chakra. I better look for Naruto before he gets himself into trouble again._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto ran panting heavily and bumped into someone. He fell to the floor and looked up to see he accidentally hit Itachi.

"Naruto?" Fugaku began, but before he could get a response. He saw someone approaching them with top speed.

"Hokage-sama…" Fugaku spotted blood on Arashi's Jounin jacket,

"DAD!" Naruto yelled at he embraced his father's warmth, "You're okay!"

Arashi gritted his teeth as he felt the poison spreading more and more into his blood. Two ANBUs approached and stood in front of the fourth.

"Hokage-sama you're…" One began,

"It's just a bit of poison, don't worry about me. We have to find Sasuke now,"

Naruto's eyes widened remembering the event when the woman grabbed him and disappeared.

"He's in big trouble!" Naruto called out,

"Where is he now?" Fugaku asked,

"I don't know…"

"I received a report just now that one of the ANBUs found him," the second ANBU spoke, "This way, quickly…"

-

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that's all I've got time for. I read through this chapter but I wasn't proud of what I wrote :( grr…the fanfic I write looks stupid compared to the other ones!!!!

(Sighs) anyway, I hope you liked this chappy and I'll be looking forward to the reviews :P

Your one and only,

Mrs-N-Uzumaki


	10. Chapter 9: What will it be?

Yay! I got more than 50 reviews! That's a big hit for me, thnx to ALL who reviewed; I really appreciate it ;) And again thnx CrimsonCat101 for reviewing on every chappy I update.

Now before you have the urge to kill me, plz let me say this, I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry I took forever to write this chapter, my life has been swamping with schoolwork lately (sobs) and I'm going to make it up to you…somehow…

SO, let's get on with the story shall we ;)

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

Disclaimer: In my dreams…

**---------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 9: What will it be?

-----------------------------------------------

The heavy night sky and the brutal air built up the tension. The evident scent of the missing Uchiha lead them to a dark part of the forest, where many mysterious eyes laid on their own.

"Are you sure it's this way?" Fugaku asked,

"Hai, the trail is no further ahead," One ANBU replied. "Stay quiet," Everyone nodded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe he didn't take me along with him," Naruto sulked as he paced down the street with an ANBU by his side making sure he does not get into trouble.

"Pleeeease, can I go!" Naruto asked for the fifth time,

"I'm sorry, Naruto-sama, but your father forbid you to go and get yourself in danger again, he ordered for me to take care of you till you are safe and I shall follow his orders no matter what happens,"

"But I'm not in danger anymore. Sasuke is my friend and I need to help him," As much as Naruto didn't want his father to worry about him, but he still wanted to provide as much support too.

"Gomenasai, but I cannot leave your side till this is over,"

"Tch, you're no fun," Naruto sulked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get ready to die kid," The Akatsuki female faced the trembling Uchiha from a small distance, with shurikans and kunais in her hands. She threw them towards Sasuke.

The shivering boy stood, closing his eyes as he heard his heart beat pounding faster by the second, knowing it was the end as far as he knows it.

He waited for the pain to strike through his body, but nothing happened. He waited again, still nothing. He opened his eyes and to his surprise, he saw four figures in front of him. The hokage, an ANBU, his father and his brother.

"Father….Ni-san…" Sasuke managed to breathe out,

"Are you alright, Sasuke?" Fugaku knelt to him,

Sasuke gave a weak nod, "I-I think so…"

His father turned to his eldest son, "Itachi, take your brother to the hospital to make sure he's alright,"

Itachi nodded and took Sasuke in the other direction, only to be stopped by someone who wore the similar cloak to Konan. Itachi fetched a kunai from his pouch.

"Itachi." The figure spoke, "We would like to offer you a chance…"

Everyone turned to the dark figure as Konan hurried by his side. "…to join our organization, the 'Akatsuki',"

Itachi paused, still holding the kunai he grabbed earlier. "Join…you?" he spoke.

"We chose you of your skill and your ability to access the 'sharingan'," the leader continued,

Itachi continued to stare in silence.

"So...what will it be?" Konan spoke. There was a short pause until Arashi broke the silence.

"Enough of this foolishness, so are you prepared to fight or not?"

Both Akatsuki members were soundless. They both stared at the chosen Uchiha as they were waiting for an answer. Itachi gave them an expressionless face.

"I see…" Pein finally said, "We'll be waiting…" the members disappeared in a cloud of smoke, "…Itachi Uchiha."

"They're gone!" Fugaku snapped,

"Find them. If you have no luck then make sure they are not in the hidden leaf," the hokage ordered,

"HAI!" the ANBU black-op spoke before disappearing. Arashi turned to Itachi, wondering if he is still with the idea of joining, _I better keep a close look out to this Uchiha..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The little blonde waited patiently for his father to return home and to stop the frustration and worry that was causing chaos in his head. He wondered if he's best friend was saved in time and that the criminals were gone for good.

"-hot chocolate?"

"Huh?" the blonde looked up to see his mother holding a cup of nice warm chocolate,

"I said would you like some hot chocolate. You're suddenly turning pale, are you alright, sweetie?" Hitami swung her arm to reach Naruto's forehead,

"Yeah I'm alright, thnx," he replied holding the hot chocolate his mother made, "hey, mum…"

"Hmm?"

"Is…is dad gonna be alright?"

His mother turned to him; she looked into his sorrowful eyes. "He's going to be just fine, Naruto. Your father is very strong and courageous, he didn't become hokage for nothing," she chuckled, "Don't worry, he'll be home soon enough,"

"You promise?"

"Yeh," She moved her arm towards Naruto's shoulders to give him a warm hug.

After minutes of silence, both Uzumakis heard their house door open. Naruto sat up immediately and rushed to the door, followed by Hitami.

"Dad!" Naruto cried out in relief, arms opened to reach his dad's shoulders, "Did you find Sasuke? Is he alright? And what about the criminals-"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down. Yes we found Sasuke just in time, he's alright and the criminals…" Arashi stood back up and faced his family, "they got away,"

He turned to his wife and son seeing their widened eyes.

"Naruto," She began, "Why don't you go to bed. You had a rough day and you deserve a long rest," Naruto nodded and went off to his room.

As soon as the parents heard the bedroom door close, Hitami began a conversation. "Make sure those thugs never take another step into our village again, they hurt my family and I swear if I see them one more time it'll be the last step they make,"

"Hitami I know you're upset right now, but you need to calm down-"

"I'll make them pay for what they did-"

"Please Hitami; I'll make sure they won't pace another foot into the village. Thank the heavens Naruto was safe and unharmed this time and I'll make sure it won't happen again. So please try to relax,"

She sighed in defeat, "I'm sorry I burst out like that, it's just…I can't afford to see my family hurt or-or even worst…"

"Me too…" He walked closer to her and both embraced each others warm arms," Me too…"

-

-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, I know….crappy ending, but I have to stop there coz it's past midnight. Well, I hope this chapter was alright. Meanwhile, plz check out my other story :D

PLEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!!!!

Many thnx,

Mrs-N-Uzumaki xxx


	11. Chapter 10: The Decision

Hey everyone, again thnx to all who reviewed :D I got one last thing to say before we get back to the story, I made myself a little trailer based on this fanfic (I will make a longer one once I find good movie soundtracks) It'll be much appreciated if u can let me know if it was okay….the link doesn't work on this site so i suggest to go on youtube and search my username (thefairy5456) click on it and look for a video called 'A New journey Begins' --------- oh and sorry my chapters are short, I can't be asked to right longer ones…

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

Disclaimer: I wish…¬¬

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: The Decision

-----------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up in a bright early morning. He felt much better since the incident last night. The little blonde got dressed and left his room for breakfast.

"Ohayo Naruto," His mother smiled, "Did you have a goodnight rest?"

"You betcha! And boy am I starving!" Naruto replied cheerfully,

Hitami chuckled, "And a good thing you are because I made your favourite meal," Naruto's face brightened more as his mother handed him a plate of miso ramen.

"YAY! RAMEN!" he grinned from ear to ear showing off his 'foxy smile'. "Wait, where's dad?"

"Your father is asleep; I decided he should take the day off whether he likes it or not. His body needs a rest from the poison,"

"Oh, but…today was supposed to be our day. Me and tou-san were suppose to spend time together," Naruto moaned,

"I'm sorry, maybe another time…" She turned to look at Naruto's expression. Unbelievable, she turned the most hyperactive kid into a saddened lump in just three seconds!

She thought for a second, "Hey Naruto. How about me and you spend the day together, watcha think?"

"Really?" Naruto put a smile back on his face,

"Sure, just let me write a note to your father and we'll be off,"

Just when she finished her sentence, she looked up to see her husband walking towards the kitchen. "Why won't you go back to sleep? You need it," she told him,

"Nah, I'm fine. Besides, it's been months since I spent proper time with Naruto,"

"I told him I'm going to spend time with him instead because…" she grabbed his shoulders playfully and turned him to the opposite direction, "You are going. Back. To. Bed."

"But-"

"Nah ah Mr! No buts!"

Arashi sighed in defeat, "Oh alright,"

Hitami smiled with victory, _Cha! Who's the best?!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke!" The little prodigy sprinted to his best friend during the day in the park, "Are you okay? What happened yesterday?"

"I'm fine and yesterday…they came in time to save me," Sasuke replied,

"Bet you had a good time watching them fight," Naruto pouted,

"Actually…there was no fight,"

"What? Why?"

"All the criminals did was…" Sasuke lowered his voice so only Naruto would be able to hear him, "They asked my brother to join them,"

Naruto widened his eyes, "What did Itachi say?"

"He didn't say anything, and now the criminals are waiting for an answer,"

"If I was asked to join, I would've said no right away. I wouldn't stop to think about it for one second,"

Sasuke's eyes fell to face the ground, "Do you….do you think that Itachi would actually…y'know…join them?"

"No." Sasuke turned to face his friend, "Not for one second, I mean, your brother is very nice and a great ninja to our village. He would protect you forever and ever! He wouldn't even consider it," Naruto smiled brightly,

"You think so?"

"I know so!" Both seven-year-olds smiled. But then Naruto turned to face his side unsure of what he had just said. _I wonder… if Itachi-kun…NO…he-he wouldn't…would he…?_

"Naruto. Time to go home," His mother called out. Naruto stood up and turned to Sasuke,

"I have to go now, I'll catch you later," Naruto waved goodbye as Sasuke did the same thing. Naruto walked down the park with his mum by his side, he saw Itachi sitting on the bench with an unreadable expression on his face. As Naruto passed him, he felt a bad sentiment shiver down his spine…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yondaime couldn't sleep the night he came back from the event, he still couldn't sleep after his wife told him to take the day off. His thoughts were racing through his head. The fourth decided to call in some ANBUs for he had decided to do something in case if it gets ugly.

"Keep a good eye on Itachi Uchiha," The hokage ordered, "If you find anything suspicious, please let me know," the two loyal ANBU bowed, "Alright, dismiss!"

"YES SIR!" In a second, they vanished leaving behind a cloud of smoke.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_We're offering you a chance…to join our organization, the Akatsuki. _The same words ran through his mind, _so what will it be?_

Itachi closed his eyes and thought again for a second, _what will it be?_

"Brother?"

Itachi snapped back to reality and stared into his young brother's eyes, "Hm?"

"Is everything okay?" his brother tensed,

"Yes." Itachi still had the unreadable expression in his face, "Go back to sleep…"

As Sasuke turned to the other direction, Itachi walked to the front door putting on his sandals.

Sasuke still felt uneasy, but if his brother says it's okay, then he trusted everything will be fine. He walked up to his room thinking about what Naruto had said to him earlier in the park _'He wouldn't even consider it' _

Sasuke finally placed a smile on his face, _Arigatou Naruto-kun…for not letting me doubt my brother._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well then…" a voice was heard deep within a dark cave outskirts of konoha, "…have you decided yet?"

There was no response until a dark figure walked into the light, "Yes."

"Excellent," the other figure continued, "Welcome, to your new group….Itachi Uchiha…"

-

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

0.o bet you didn't see that coming, did ya now?!

Hehe cliff-hangers, I know…I'm soooo evil!!!

Well, reviews are MUCH appreciated at the moment :D

Many thnx

Mrs-N-Uzumaki xxx


	12. Chapter 11: A Hokage Breakdown

Hey everyone, I had to leave this aside coz I had too much coursework (I swear someday I'm gonna _crush _my school . ) –moans- _whyyyyyy did I have to begin year 10????_

(Ahem) sorry about that, I'm sure most of you here go through it too. Soooooo the next chappy is up! Enjoy and Review please :)

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

Disclaimer: -whines- Do I _haaaaaaaave_ to? –Sighs- Fine! I DON'T own Naruto or the great plots. Happy now?!

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11: A Hokage Breakdown.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Sir, Itachi has been spotted walking through the streets a couple of minutes ago," an ANBU reported,

"At this time?" Yondaime began, _what is he up to? _"Let's get going, we need to trail him,"

"Hai,"

Two ANBU masked guards, Wolf and Owl, and Arashi sneakily followed Itachi to a dark part of the forest, where he entered a black cave.

_Where is he heading? Is this where Pein's hiding? _The hokage wondered,

"Have you decided yet?"

The fourth heard a voice speak.

"…yes,"

"Excellent. Welcome to your new group….Itachi Uchiha,"

Yondaime and the ANBUs behind him stared in shock as their eyes narrowed. _I don't believe this…_Arashi thought in disbelief, _I always thought there was something dubious going on about him…_

"Sounds like…" Yondaime turned back to the owners of the voices, "We have company in our hand,"

_Damn! They figured us out. _Yondaime thought as he prepared a kunai in his hands from his pouch, still hiding in the dark shadow.

"It seems to me, they have followed you here. Isn't that right…Arashi?" Pein continued. Yondaime walked out of the darkness followed by two other ANBUs.

"Itachi," Arashi began with a sound of disappointment in his voice,

"…" Itachi stood with an impassive face,

"How dare you betray Konoha? You're part of it; you have a family. How could you throw that away?"

"I have…no reason to continue my life here," Itachi spoke,

"Then we have no choice," Yondaime began, still holding his kunai, "But to stop you,"

"We would love to enjoy fighting and watching our victims fall to our merciless knees, but we have our plans to commit," Pein spoke, "We'll meet again, Arashi." With that speech; the leader, Konan and Itachi vanished through dark smoke. Arashi felt a sudden movement on the ground. The walls were shaking and the ceiling began clattering; he and his team had to get out and fast.

"It's going to collapse!" Owl yelled, "We need to immediately get out."

Keeping their feet running, they bumped into walls and tried to avoid the falling rocks above their heads. Pain voyaged their bodies as the walls fell on to their side.

"We're not gonna make it," Wolf yelled,

"Oh yes we are," The fourth panted, "Hang on to me," As the two ANBUs held to the Yondaime's cloak, Arashi began to concentrate all his chakra to his feet; feeling the great energy rushing through his body. Arashi began racing faster by the second. The two holding on to his cloak knew the fourth's speed was unbelievably rapid, however, they didn't realize it was that frightening, as their eyes caught nothing to their surroundings but a pale, faded blur. Yondaime began to see a faint light in front of his direction and dashed straight towards it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Where is he?_ Thought a worried wife sitting on her small couch with a table lamp creating a small light to the setting. She sighed; _he should have been back two hours ago. _She blinked tiredly and yawned heavily trying to keep herself awake from the fatigue drifting her body. Hitami stood up and started pacing worriedly.

Her treading was proceeding for fifteen more minutes. Until she was about to give up, she heard the front door swiftly opening for a quiet entry. Hitami strolled to the door as she saw a tired, dirty and bruised Hokage.

"_Where on earth have you been?!_" She whispered loudly, "I have been worried sick! What the hell happened to you?!"

The fourth said nothing as he walked to the kitchen table. His legs could barely move as the jutsu took an utter effect to his feet. He sighed as he sat on the wooden chair. Hitami immediately treaded through the kitchen to find the first aid kit.

"For Kami-sama's sake speak to me, what happened to you?" she sat next to her husband with a wet cloth in her distraughtly trembling hands.

"He betrayed us…" He finally spoke,

"Who betrayed you?" she said as she was gently wiping the dirt covering his face,

"Itachi, that's who. That dubious Uchiha just left his family and his home to join _them_," he said solemnly,

"What?" Hitami gasped inaudibly trying not to wake her son, "I don't understand…"

"History repeats itself doesn't it?"

"What do you mean?" She carefully placed her hands on his shoulder and began wrapping it,

"First Pein, now Itachi. Power is all what many desire these days," His wife stayed silent, "I should have known, I should have stopped him. What kind of hokage am I?!" he spoke heatedly as he slammed his fist on the table.

His wife jumped a little, "Shh, you'll wake-"

"What's going on?" A weary voice spoke as the figure emerged into the light. Arashi and Hitami turned their heads to see their young son rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"It's nothing sweetie, go back to sleep," She walked towards Naruto and gently laid her hands on his shoulders, turning him round the other direction. Naruto quickly glimpsed to see his bruised father smiling gently down at him.

"What happened to tou-san?" Naruto asked worriedly as he walked towards his father. Arashi stroked his son's soft, blond hair and spoke, "No worries kiddo, I'm fine. Besides you've got Academy tomorrow, now off to bed you," he smiled.

Naruto nodded exhaustingly and walked leisurely to his room. Hitami turned back to her husband. "You still haven't told me how these bruises appeared," She held another bandage and tied it around his wrist.

"I almost suffocated in a collapsing cave," he spoke emotionlessly,

"Hold still, this may be painful,"

"Itai!"

"Well I told you to hold still," She chuckled, "There. All done." Arashi tried to tighten his fist but bit his lip as he felt the burning pain rush through his hand.

"Try not to move, it'll be less painful," Hitami gently laid her hand onto his. The room became soundless for a minute.

"So…" Hitami broke the silence, "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. How am I going to explain this to Fugaku?"

"We'll find a way, don't worry. We just need to explain it in a simple less distressing way-"

"And how are you planning to do that?" He interjected, "Sorry to interrupt but I'm just here to say your Uchiha prodigy has betrayed the village; left your family to join some psycho organization because he deserves he needs a little extra training," he sarcastically began, "Oh, did I forget to mention the group involves S-rank criminals who crave for power? Ah well, nothing to worry about!"

"Well I'm sorry I was just trying to help!" Hitami stood up angrily,

Arashi calmed down from hearing his wife's outburst, "I'm sorry I yelled. It's just everything has gone wrong these days,"

Hitami rubbed his back, Yondaime continued, "You're right, I should get some rest and maybe I can come up with something tomorrow," he stood up,

"Where are you going?" she asked,

"To get some sleep…"

"Not with those dirty clothes! You are not going anywhere without a shower!"

Arashi took the time to stare at his clothes and chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

-

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No cliffy today, I don't feel like being evil xD

Soooooo, whacha think of this chappy? Please let me know and write a review, I will accept criticism. I don't care how mean it is just PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ REVIEW!!!!!!!! (Gah! Being nice is too boring! Okay I'm back to evil) Otherwise this story will be PERMANANTLY cancelled!

So anyway, REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED!

Ja Ne!!

Mrs-N-Uzumaki xxx


	13. Chapter 12: Attack of nightmares

Konbanwa everyone! I FINALLY got most ppl to review! _There are more still out there…come out, come out wherever you are…_

Another chappy is up :D Enjoy and review Kudasai!

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

Disclaimer: Oh cruel fate, why must ye be so harsh on me?

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12: Attack of nightmares

-----------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke upright with pale, crystal tears rolling down his cheeks; his heart thumping faster than his breathing; his eyes widened as plates; the sweat travelling along the side of his face. As his panting slowly began to calm, he wiped the tears and sweat with hesitation and laid on his bed for a couple of minutes. _Why do I always get that nightmare? Does it mean something? _He turned his head to the clock in his room. _Gah! I'm gonna be late!_

-------

"Maybe I should go wake him..." Hitami waited patiently for her son. Both parents sat eating their breakfast.

"No need, he's coming now," Arashi replied. Naruto sprinted towards the kitchen holding his back bag.

"Well, took you long enough," Yondaime began,

"Gomenasai, I…I think my alarm broke," Naruto said tensely as he sat,

"You okay? You look pale," Arashi placed his hand onto Naruto's forehead,

"I'm fine, just…tired," Naruto smiled nervously. He said nothing after that, nor did he eat the deliciously cooked ramen right in front of him, as he was lost in his own thoughts.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hitami spoke,

"Huh? Oh yeah..." Naruto grinned; he smelt his favourite food below him, "Oooo, this looks delicious!" For some reason, Naruto did not feel very hungry; he solely circled the food around his bowl with his chopsticks. His parents started to worry, he never left a bowl of ramen empty, no matter how depressed he is. Something clearly was wrong with him.

"Naruto?"

The young blonde snapped back hearing his mother's voice, "I'm…not hungry, so I think I should go to the Academy now,"

"Are you sure?" She asked receiving a nod from Naruto, "Well, here's your lunch," Hitami handed a small blue box to her son and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, "Have a great day at school,"

"Okay, let's go," Arashi informed as he laid a bag of documents on his right shoulder.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll pick you up this afternoon," Arashi spoke to his young son. Naruto nodded his head confirming his departure.

"Naruto," Arashi began,

"Yeah?" the little blonde replied,

"Is there something….bothering you?" Yondaime looked concerned,

"…no," the young blonde tensed,

"Cause if there is…you know I'm always here, including your mother," He knelt down to Naruto. His blue eyes met his sons'. Naruto anxiously rolled his eyes away from his father's concerned ones, a little unsure to what to say. _He'll probably laugh…it's just a nightmare anyway, doesn't really matter. But still…_

"I…" Before Naruto could resume his troubled words, he heard the school bell ring, "-gotta go,"

"Well, if you need to talk to me, about anything; you know I'm always here to talk to you, alright?" His father smiled tenderly, ruffling his son's hair.

Naruto then placed a smile on his face before heading off to his class. "Have a great day," His father called.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As to say the day could not get any worst, Naruto's focus was distracted from his deep thoughts of his father's sentimental words, '_you know I'll always be here.'_

Those words were circling his head repeatedly and they were disturbing his concentration in class and throughout break times with his friends.

"…err...is he okay?" Kiba asked,

"Dunno," Sasuke shrugged, "He's been like that all day now." Everyone turned their heads at the darkened and distracted little, blonde lump sitting silently.

_What if he laughs? Then again, he's not really that sort of person…Gah! I'm so confused! _Naruto sensed a headache approaching his little brain of all his thoughts racing through his head. _Right, I've made up my mind, I __will__ tell daddy about this._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, after a long day of hard thinking, the little seven-year-old boy decided that he would insure himself to confirm this to his concerned parents. As he walked out of the school, he saw his father waiting for him. Naruto took a deep breathe and sprinted towards the waiting parent. Arashi's head turned to the side to see his young bundle of joy prancing towards him with a bittersweet smile plastered on his face.

"Hey, how was school?" Yondaime began,

"Fine." Was the reply his received, simple and clear.

"Okay. Well let's get going you're mother has cooked dinner." Naruto grinned as he felt his stomach growling for some snacks. Dinner on the table was subtly quiet. The only sound heard were the chopsticks beating the side of the plates.

_Okay, I'll tell them now…wait…maybe I can wait jus' a little longer. _Naruto stood up picking his plate and placing it on the kitchen sink. He headed towards the stairs silently. Lifting his leg, he placed his foot on the first step. Naruto bit his lip in hesitation. He then spun his heal to turn to the other direction, heading towards another direction.

"Mum…dad…?"

His parents turned their heads, staring wordlessly towards their son. "What is it Naruto?" his mother began,

Naruto breathed deeply, "I-I have something to tell you…"

-

-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gomen, gomen, gomen this was so short (bows for forgiveness). I'm really tired and tomorrow's a school day so this is all I came up with so far (scratches head nervously). And I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry I took forever to update, life has been too cruel on me.

'nyways, Plz have the heart to review this boring chapter (gives the puppy-dog eyes) and I will accept criticism…no matter how harsh it is.

Yours always,

Mrs-N-Uzumaki xxx


	14. Important Notice

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

I am very sorry I have not uploaded any chapters yet. I have written more chapters of each of my ongoing stories but because there was some technical difficalty with my computer, it had to be taken to an engineer.

When I got it back I heard that everything -repeat- EVERYTHING was **deleted** from my computer including my fanfiction chapters, AMVz, coursework/homework etc. I hope that stupid engineer dies a veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery _painful _death and I curse him to hell. I spent sooooooo much time for each of my chapters and now the effort has been put to waste.

I am very sorry to say, that I will NOT be going to write anymore chapters because I will be cancelling **ALL** my stories and I'm giving up on making any further amvz (blame it all on that spamming engineer -.-)

Until I at least get a new laptop I'll TRY to continue but till then, I am truly sorry for the disappointment :(

* * *

Thank you for your attention,

Mrs-N-Uzumaki

P.S This notice will be put in all my stories.


End file.
